1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to pairing of user devices and in particular to a mechanism and improved method for pairing of two user devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal electronic devices or user devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and others are widely utilized for generating, storing, and/or communicating data and other content. A large number of these devices include the capability, via use of a pairing mechanism and pairing utility, to communicatively connect the user device to a second device and exchange content. Content on the first device can then be shared with the second device via a pairing scheme involving the two devices being placed in proximity to each other and communicating over a pairing or communication channel using short-range communication technology, such as near field communication (NFC), or Bluetooth®, or infrared (IR). Conventionally, the pairing of two user devices can require an exchange of one or more pairing parameters, such as device authentication credentials, before each of the user devices is able to access the other device and receive the content from the other device. Additionally, the establishment of the pairing channel requires a series of user inputs and/or interactions with the devices to first enter into a pairing mode and then to establish the pairing channel. This setup of the devices for pairing can be time consuming and/or cumbersome, even with the availability of the touch and tap connection methodology available with some of the more sophisticated user devices.